


Relic

by yeaka



Series: Want [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A rescue on the Akkala bridge ruins.
Relationships: Link/Nell
Series: Want [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Relic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The ruined citadel is truly breathtaking. It looms so high on the horizon, fused into the cliff itself, its crumbling grey bricks still perfectly smooth in certain swatches: a true testament to the strength of Man. When Nell sees the light hit the broken spires, his whole body tingles with interest and anticipation—nostalgia for a time long before his birth. It’s hard to believe that such grand structures once existed, free of the threat of guardians. The animated drones that still circle the ruins frighten him beyond measure, and as much as he longs for a closer look, he doesn’t dare get too close.

But it won’t be the guardians that end his life after all. A single moblin towers above him, enormous and menacing, unintelligent but deadly—it swings at him with its massive club, and he rolls out of the way just in time to keep his skull from splattering across the stones. He doesn’t know how much longer he can make it—he’s already out of breath, and the beast shows no signs of stopping. There’s nowhere to run. It has him backed up against the edge of the broken bridge. It no longer stretches all the way across, but stands in three shattered pillars, and the one below is too far to jump to. He’d probably break both his legs if he tried. He might have to anyway. Another blow winds Nell and sends him sprawling against the ledge, lying on his side. He feels like his whole body’s bruised despite the light armour he travels in. He sees the next hit coming and lifts his arm to shield his face, though he knows it won’t be enough. 

The moblin squeals and suddenly pitches forward, tripping on Nell’s body and toppling over the edge. The momentum almost has him rolling after it, but he scrambles at the earth and hurriedly gets his battered body up on two feet.

A man stands before him, gloriously lit up in the midday sun like a hero out of song. His hair’s as golden as Nell’s, his stout, strong figure not all that different either, though there’s a fierce determination in his eyes that shows the moblin didn’t stand a chance. Far below, Nell can hear the monster’s final cry as it dissipates into the air, no more than dark smog left over. The man slowly straightens, then sheaths his sword at his side. With the threat cleared, Nell realizes how _soft_ he is: a man both beautiful and handsome. And he saved Nell’s life. 

Nell tries to put on a brave face. He tries to smile but fails. He jokes, “Well, I hope you enjoyed watching me make a fool of myself. Glad I could provide some free entertainment.”

The stranger doesn’t look particularly amused, but he doesn’t look bothered by the distraction either. It’s as though saving Nell’s life was of no consequences—like he does that sort of thing all the time. Nell tries to warn him anyway, “Learn from my example, traveler—always be on your guard on these roads.”

The man tilts his head. His blue eyes glint, curious, untroubled, then trail down Nell’s body, maybe to be sure Nell’s in no more need of assistance. He could use an elixir and a good night’s rest, but he’s not about to ask even more favours of his saviour. The gaze doesn’t linger as long as Nell would like or have any heat in it. When the man’s eyes return to Nell’s, he offers a little smile. 

He doesn’t offer his name. Nell wants to ask it but can tell that their moment’s over—this man is clearly a hardy traveler that will continue on no matter what dangers lie ahead. With a curd nod, he takes a step backwards.

Then he bolts forward, leaping over the edge, and before Nell can even cry out, he’s unfurled a cloth sail. He floats neatly down to the rocks below and runs off towards the dry fountain. 

Nell’s left behind, stunned and thoroughly impressed. He’d just started thinking earlier that it might not be worth it, coming to study these ruins, because no matter how awe-inspiring they are, the danger’s greater. 

But today Nell saw an even greater treasure, and his excitement for exploration is renewed. He only hopes that someday they’ll meet again.


End file.
